


Giving Thanks

by zimothy (orphan_account)



Series: Random Short Stories [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Domestic, M/M, this is disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zimothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cherik Thanksgiving fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

Erik never really gave Thanksgiving much of a second thought in the many years he’d lived in America. It was something ridiculous to celebrate when he didn’t have much of anything to be thankful for -given that his parents had been killed in a drunk driving accident when he was 12 and forced Erik into the foster care system. He’d gained independence on his 18th birthday, meeting Charles Xavier three months later in a library and starting a spiral of events that changed Erik’s life.

Charles had always been rather fond of Thanksgiving. He’d developed a habit of forcing Erik to come to his apartment and join Raven and himself in a small but hearty meal while The Iron Giant kept playing in the background in a 24 hour marathon. (As sick of the film as Erik was, Charles refused to watch anything else the entire day.) They’d spend the evening lounging in the living room, talking about anything and everything, with their bellies full and hearts sated.

Just when Erik had started to adjust to their small holiday routine, Charles had gotten his teaching degree and threw a wrench in Erik’s comfort zone. Well, less of a wrench and more of 5 troubled teenagers with penchants for destroying things, as well as a 52 bedroom mansion and a single, drunken kiss.

“Darling, I can hear you thinking just from the look on your face.” Warm hands slipped around Erik’s midsection, pulling him back against an equally warm torso. Given that Charles was a smidge shorter than Erik, the younger man had to settle for resting his head on the side of Erik’s shoulder to watch his boyfriend place marshmallows on top of a dish of sweet potato casserole.

Erik, torn from his reminiscence, glanced down to take not that he could barely see the actual sweet potatoes anymore. Charles grinned, hands running up and down Erik’s stomach in a petting motion. “One would think that you have a bit of a sweet tooth, Erik.” He teased. Erik rolled his eyes and hid his smile, setting down the near-empty bag of marshmallows and turning around.He brought a hand up, popping the marshmallows that had been in his grasp into his mouth and chewing.

“Keep that up and you won’t be getting any.” His threat was weak, and he was well aware Charles knew it when the smaller man reached up on his tip toes to brush a kiss to Erik’s lips. Erik brought his hands up to cup Charles’ face, returning the liplock with vigor, guiding Charles backwards until he bumped into the small counter table in the center of the kitchen. Charles hummed happily into the kiss, licking at the edges of Erik’s mouth to try and capture the last vestiges of marshmallow.

Erik made a tiny growling noise, hands grasping Charles’ thighs and hoisting him up on the counter. There was a clinking of dishware when Charles’ bum knocked into the casserole dish filled with stuffing and caused it to clack up against the mashed potato bowl. Charles wiggled closer to the edge, legs wrapping around Erik’s thighs and dragging him forward to deepen the kiss.

Charles’ hands wiggled their way under Erik’s jeans to grope at his ass happily whenever there was a displeased whine from the entryway.

“Come on, man. I don’t want like. gay spunk in my potatoes. That’s totally not sour cream.” Alex complained loudly, forcing Erik and Charles to tear themselves apart. Flustered, Charles withdrew his hands from Erik’s pants and Erik tugged Charles’ shirt back down from where he’d rucked it up to mid-chest. (Erik, however, looked decidedly less shamed than his flustered counterpart.)

“Alex! I thought you were outside with the others?” Charles exclaimed, swatting Erik on the shoulder when he tried to nibble at Charles’ neck. Alex grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filling it with ice and then water.

“Raven said we should come in and help with dinner. Hank and Sean are changing and Angel’s helping Darwin clean the dining room.” He muttered, taking long gulps from his water - sweat shining on his body. Erik mournfully pulled back from Charles to return to his casserole and top it off with the last few marshmallows.

“That’s wonderful, Alex!” Charles chirped, gesturing to the food. “Erik, what else do we have left?”

“Sweet potato and green bean casserole, turkey’s almost done.” Erik responded dutifully, pulling open the oven and peering into find where he could fit the casserole dish amongst the last things that were cooking. Charles clapped his hands, eyes tearing away from where he’d been watching Erik’s bent form and waving a hand at Alex.

“How about you set the table, Alex?”

Charles was given another eyeroll as Alex grabbed a stuffing dish in each hand (there were three, and still they never had leftovers of it after the holiday.) and making his way towards the dining room.

By the time all the food was done cooking and the table set, everyone seated around it, Erik’s stomach was cramping with hunger and he’d unconsciously started quoting The Iron Giant line for line. He was seated near one end of the table, Charles on his right and Angel on his left. With a gesture from Charles, everyone’s hands were clasped together and their heads bowed.

“Erik, would you like to start?” The younger man asked brightly, giving him an encouraging smile. Erik paused (he was never first) and looked around the table, down to the food, and then to where his right hand was clasped lovingly by Charles, the left hand gingerly held by Angel.

Closing his eyes, Erik exhaled softly. “I’m thankful that I have loved ones again.” He said. There was silence around the table as Charles’ grip tightened. When Erik didn’t elaborate, Charles spoke up next.

“I’m thankful that I have you wonderful children in my house, turning it into a home. I’m thankful we’re alive and healthy, that each one of us is safe this day. I’m thankful that I have a beautiful sister and the most amazing man I’ve ever met, and that I’m able to honestly say that I’m happy.”

Erik looked up to see Charles smiling softly at him and suddenly felt flustered. He ducked his head, thumb idly stroking over Charles’ knuckles - the action itself enough to say the words that rarely ever left Erik’s mouth.

 _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been slightly drunk and extremely hungover when I wrote this.


End file.
